Elevator
by thelastpinksock
Summary: Derek and Ivy get stuck in the elevator right before the first preview. They really cannot keep their hands off each other... (oneshot)


**a/n: i usually dont write stuff like this... but yeah... i want some divy sex... so its in here.. somewhat (according to the scale this is apparently M?)**

* * *

Ivy stood waiting for the elevator with Derek, the silence between them was becoming somewhat awkward. The silver doors slide open allowing them both to enter and stand at separate sides of the elevator. They both pretended to be staring intently at the door, like everyone does on an elevator. Just then the lights began to flicker as the elevator lurched to a halt.

Ivy Lynn _hated_ elevators. One of her biggest fears was getting stuck in one and now it was happening. She looked around quickly as if it would start moving again. "Oh of course!" Derek yelled as he pushed the emergency call button. Ivy pulled out her phone to call and tell Tom about the problem. "BLOODY LIFT. BLOODY BUILDING!" He cursed as the lights flickered out. Ivy gasped, dropping her phone into the darkness surrounding her. A small whimper left her lips. She quickly covered her mouth, having no intention to look frightened in front of Derek.

"Ivy. Ivy calm down." Derek felt for Ivy in the dark. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. "Shhh...shh... It's alright, love." She rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around him. Ivy felt safer in his arms, even though they were surrounded by darkness. It was quiet for a moment. Ivy stepped back and raised her hand. She felt Derek's rough, unshaven cheek on her fingertips. He took her hand and kissed it, leaving her fingers near his lips. She could feel his warm breath against her fingers. It almost felt like the heat was traveling though her whole body. Maybe she was mistaking fear and adrenaline for some other hormone, but it took only a second for her to wrap her arm around his neck and kiss him. Next thing she knew her back was up against the elevator wall and Derek was kissing her neck. She let out little moans of approval as her fingers grabbed at his hair.

Her whimpers echoed through the elevator a he bit gently at her neck. He just growled as he left her neck and his lips crashed against hers. Her head was spinning now, how could it not. Only day before they were fighting over who knows what and at the moment she could hardly remember how they even got here. "Oh god," She gasped as she wrapped her leg around him. She needed to be closer to him, nothing she was doing seemed close enough.

_His hands._ Oh god his hands. One of his hands was grasping her ass tightly, the other was making its way up her thigh. She didn't want this to end.

The lights flickered back on. Ivy groaned and looked at Derek with pleading eyes. He quickly pushed the button to the basement. "Screw the bloody rehearsal, we can be late." He pulled her out of the elevator, she just laughed happily.

Derek silently praised himself for taking them to the basement. No one ever came down here making it a safe little place all to themselves. Ivy had pulled him down the small little side corridor that hid them from the view, her heart raised even faster at the fact they were doing this out in public. This really wasn't like her but she couldn't help it.

Derek gently pulled her back in for a kiss as she giggled and wrapped her arms around him. He ran his tongue against Ivy's bottom lip and bit down on it gently. It was already swollen from the passionate kiss they shared in the elevator down here. Ivy quickly spun around and sexually began grinding her hips against him. She didn't need to see his face to know that he liked this; it was very evident in other places. Derek's hands were on Ivy's hips in seconds, pulling her closer to him as he let out a low groan.

Everything Ivy did was intoxicating, Derek could hardly think straight. He just spun her back around and pushed her up against the wall. Under her lidded eyes, the usual ice blue eyes he saw almost every day were now dark and filled with lust. A small smirk crossed her face as she slowly entwined her fingers in his hair. His hands slowly explored her body, every luscious curve, he knew it all as if it was the back of his own hand. Ivy shivered as she arched to his touch. "_What? You afraid to go all the way now?_" Ivy teased, raising her brow as she spoke breathlessly. For the first time she looked up into Derek's eyes. She had never seen him like this before. It was captivating. For the first time she since she met Derek she felt like she had all of his attention.

"Never." He whispered back, as he kissed her collarbone and gently but slowly biting down her chest. They both stopped breathing when they heard the clicking of heels coming down the steps. Derek moved them farther into the shadows of the corridor, his hand moving slowly between Ivy's thighs. Ivy mewed and pulled at Derek's hair. She knew he should stop right now, someone was coming. But she didn't. "Shhh…" Derek whispered as he kisses her trying to silent the sounds that would give them both away.

"There is no way we can fix the air?" Eileen sounded angry as she looked at the air conditioning unit only a couple feet away from them. She had yet to see the two, as they were hidden by the shadows. The man called to fix the unit just shrugged and began to explain the problem.

Ivy bit down on Derek's lip finding it hard to keep quiet in her current situation. It didn't stop Derek, he just continued. "De-" She said breathily, his free hand quickly covered her mouth.

Eileen was quiet for a moment. She swore she heard something. Looking into the dark corridor she shrugged and quickly retreated back upstairs.

Derek's hand left Ivy's mouth as soon as the coast was clear. He knew he would probably regret that later. She had reached the top of a rollercoaster and it was all about to come thundering back down on top of her. Her eyes fluttered shut as her body shook in pleasure. Melting right into his arms as she felt her legs practically give out. Derek chuckled as he held Ivy up, she had a smile plastered across her face.

"Oh shut up." She said as she looked up at him with nothing but love. After regain the ability to use her legs, she pulled him down and kissed him. "I'll repay you for that later." She winked as she grabbed her bag off the floor and quickly ran up the stairs.


End file.
